


Love Is I the air and in my neighbourhood

by boysboys123



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Invader Zim, cartoon - Fandom, dib membrane - Fandom, lovebug au - Fandom, the almighty tallest - Fandom
Genre: Enter The Florpus, Fighting, Fluff, Lemon, Lovebug AU, M/M, Other, Romance, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boysboys123/pseuds/boysboys123





	1. Lovebugging you

“Zim! Thank goodness your alright!” Announced Tallest Red Leader of The Irken Empire, “Yeah Zim I was worried you had gotten hurt” Co leader as well as Partner to Tallest Red named Tallest Purple has exclaimed. 

“Sorry my tallests”, Zim salutes with a silly smile.

“I had went on an excursion along the massive to find these flowers” he says happily pulling out exotic alien flowers moving in his arms.

“Don't worry, we were just panicking because we have an assignment for you, a group assignment but still important no less” they say in unison cheerfully.

Zim was the best Irken Soldier, he had a large capacity to love and be silly. He was very loved by his tallest almost as if they were family. 

“What ever you desire my Tallest’s” he said excitedly. “There is a sad backwater planet that needs to be conquered and nurtured into a loving home for the poor advanced monkeys down there, I believe the species predominantly is on top of the hierarchy of animals, the species is called hyoo-mans” Red says trying to sound of the name. 

“The planet is Urth, you are to go along with the aid of me and Purple spread love and peace” Red says while purple hugs him from behind. 

“You mean you guys will be coming with me on a mission” he says jumping up and down. “Yes Zim but not because we don’t trust you but because these Hyoo-mans can be hostile so it’s best if we get you a start” they say worriedly. 

“Anything you wish of me my Tallest” Zim says giving them each a hug and saluting on his way out.

“I really hope the hyoo-mans are kind” Zim thinks as he makes friendship bracelets, but of course if they meet the Mighty Zim they’ll be so blessed by his loving aura they resist any hostile action against me and I’ll be able to spread my Love to all he thinks ego growing.


	2. Need

Orange flicks across a young teens face, a seventeen year old with the tired eyes of a man whose lived long past his expiry. Flicking off the lighter, Inhaling deeply holding onto the poison in his lungs, releasing a ragged sigh as smoke curls into the open sky above. 

Dib Membrane son of the esteemed Professor Membrane, owner of the worlds leading scientific breakthroughs via Membrane Labs. The Son of such a man smoking a cigarette on the roof of a very esteemed man. Flicking the ash, crushing the cigarette, saving the rest for later due to being on his last pack. 

A start shoots across the sky, then said star crashes into an empty lot across the street. Being shaken off the roof and landing as gracefully as a seventeen year old cannon the grass below. 

Dib looks about wondering why no one else had heard or came out to see the disruption of a quiet neighbourhood.   
Dib jogs over to the now crushed lot, when he tries to get closer ducks behind a bush when a barely five foot green Alien, jumps out of the crater along with a little floating robot giggling. 

The alien speaks into his wrist in a foreign clicking language. Suddenly a bunch of tubes start building up forming a cute pink two story house. Flowers popping up along a pathway, along with smiling little lawn gnomes. 

Dib ducks lower into a bush, he feels around for his camera but remembers Gaz, his younger sister had broke it. He sighs and runs his hand through is thick black locks.

He wasn’t as desperate for approval as he was when he was a happy kid, years of being called crazy, no matter what proof had work on him. He gave up on most supernatural things, he became physically stronger, doing sports begrudgingly doing so to get his mind off the gaping hole in his chest.

Tiredly getting up, walking away to go home and fall into a fitful sleep. 

———— 

Meanwhile Zim had set up shop, along with his defective air unit. Despite being defective he still loved Gir because Gir had personality, he was silly, a little too much at times but still lovable.

Putting his supplies away, organizing the sugar, carbs and vitamins. Human food, well a majority was toxic to Irkens. He could try some but decided bringing food from his home planet was important if he was to be in good health.

He went down to his new lab, researching environmental issues and how Irken technology could help, as well as researching disguises to fit in better.


	3. Friends!

Zim was so excited to get to this Skool! He would make friends, building his allies was a very kind thing to do! 

He had a bag of customary human friendship bracelets. He would do his best to win them over, adjusting his wig one last time entered the school, having faked the paperwork while not very nice to do was very easy to manipulate. 

He was registered as a senior, with a skin condition because humans weren’t normally green unless sickly.

Sporting a pink jacket and An Irken pack with a smiley face enters the class room.

“You must be the new kid” states a very pointy featured and tired looking woman. In Irken culture the older you are the more respect you garner. Zim bowed but forgot humans don’t do that, the woman raised an eyebrow. “Introduce yourself and find a seat” she said pulling out a magazine. 

Zim turns to the hyoo-man classmates, one with intense hazel eyes staring him down, breathing in deeply, “ I am Zim, I am from another country, I have a non contagious skin condition, I hope we can be friends!” Zim smiles doing a human peace sign. 

A lot of the students couldn’t help but smile at Zim’s smile, that was contagious. Zim tried to figure out who to sit next to when students had started offering but in the end Mrs. Bitters has picked Zim’s seat next to Dib Membrane.

Everyone else sighed in jealousy that the positive ball of sun wouldn’t be their seat mate. Zim smiled at his seat mate, Dib just glared, putting in his earbuds and turning away. 

Zim didn’t know if he had offended the human or not but wanted to apologize if he had. He focused on the board watching the Teacher pint out errors in history.

When the bell rung it was lunch, many of the teenagers asking Zim if he wanted to come with them but he politely declined saying he left something in his locker giving them Friendship bracelets.

Zim dug through his locker taking out a pink lunch box, closing his locker, leaning next to his was the boy he offended this was his chance but before he could get a word out the boy cut him off, “I know what you are” he said tiredly, Zim gulped but kept a gentle smile. He wasn’t here to do anything bad so it wouldn’t hurt to be honest with this human.

“Your an alien, what’s your plan?” Dib asks the love bug. 

“ I don’t really have a plan, I came here with mind intentions, I applaud you for being so honest with me though, I came here to make Uuurth a better place. Reduce Toxic emissions, create peace’s between races, etc, you know good stuff” Zim says as if it’s a fact.

Dib knee this Bug eyed Alien wasn’t lying he was very naive, Dib let it go knowing he didn’t have the fire to investigate further, he started to walk off when a tiny gloved hand gently tugged on his jacket. “I’m sorry if I offended you earlier I was merely trying to make conversation, is there anything I can do to lessen the offender?” Dib was never offended but using this as an opportunity.

“Sure, let me see you clearly without your disguise” he says a matter a factly. Zim was shocked but an alien of his word, “ I will but I cannot in a public spot” he says hesitant. 

Dib looks around and grabs the alien by the hand leading him through a series of halls ways, up a ladder to the roof of the school.   
“No one but me knows how to get up here” Dib says confidently.

Zim looks around, he pulls off his wig and contacts. 

He shyly looks down from the taller being. Dib never got a good look but this Alien was cute, kind of but he wouldn’t admit it. Big round magenta eyes, two long black antenna’s, various pink shades on his outfit. 

This Alien was harmless. “Are you pleased Hyoo-man?” Zim says happy to make a connection. “Sorta, call me Dib but what would be cooler is if I could have something from you to remember you by” he says jokingly. “Like what!?” Zim says excited to be making a positive difference. “Maybe your antenna or something” Dib says not meaning him to actually mutilate himself, laughing to assure it’s joke. 

Zim lols shocked but hesitates, he didn’t want to jeopardize the mission or Offend him further and he seemed nice enough. “Okay Dib-let, I wontvfail you” Zim says as he jumps off the roof landing perfectly jogging off into the trees and away. 

Dib breaks out a cigarette, not believing Zimeould do it.


	4. Hardcore

Dib didn’t see Zim for the rest of the day. Going to sleep with a panic in his stomach brushing it off as anxiety.

He woke up still feeling anxious, he heads off to school barely seeing any sign of Zim. Did he pack up and go, Dib wonders. 

Final Bell Rings, Zim leaning against his locker with a beautifully wrapped box. Wobbling slightly but keeping his balance. Smiling sickly, Zim smiles at Dib, “Here this is for you Dib-let, I hope we can be the best of friends” Zim says weakly. 

The hallways clear out, Zim collapses in Dibs arms. Dib panicking, opens the box to find a partial antenna with pink at the end of the stub. 

Dib feels awful, sick to his stomach. He closes the box and carries Zim as fast as he can to the happy pink house. Praying he can get in the door unlocks to a tiny robot crying. “Master hurt his self” the little robot cries. Dib closes the door behind him, patting the robot on the head sympathetically. 

Dib carries Zim into a normal looking living room, the floor open below him taking him into a complex lab, he didn’t have time to gawk.

He laid Zim on a metal island. Taking the Antenna out of the box, he thinks back to how amputees attach their limbs back. He’s had experience with nerves and reattaching parts thanks to his father but had to reach into his memory to do the operation.

Dib searched around the lab, finding the things he needed. He unwrapped the stub it started bleeding hot pink blood, that was good it meant it was still trying to send blood flow.

He gently placed the two parts to each other, sewing them together, the Irken whimpered in his unconscious state.

Dib worked hard to reconnect any nerves, blood vessels or cartilage. 

After two hours he was stabilized, he sighed wiping a bloody glove on his for head. He cleaned up in a weird bathroom, scrubbing himself with alcohol wipes. 

He went upstairs via elevator to find something to eat for himself and the Irken. Opening Cabinets to find, popcorn, sugar, products with weird words on it. He open what looked like two cans of a fruity soda, he also popped some popcorn.

He gave the little robot watching a television show some candy he found, “THANKS MARY” the robot said going back to his show.

His name wasn’t Mary but he shrugged it off bringing the food down the elevator. The alien was still out but he seemed to get his Color back. He set the food next to the Alien, munching into his own. 

“Uguhuhu, what happened” Zim said coming too. Dib jumped up, checking his vitals. Usually he wouldn’t care if an Alien had been on deaths door but he couldn’t let something so innocent die because of him. 

He checked the Antenna, whoa, it was already healing, with some minor scabbing, you wouldn't be able to tell it had been detached.

He gasped when Zim jumped on him, hugging him tightly, Dib hesitates but hugged back. “Thank you for saving me Hyoo-man!” Zim said happily. Dib blushes, turning his face away. “Why would you remove something that you need at a deathly importance” Dib said wondering. “Because I love you Dib-let, your my best friend, I promised I would, I don’t break promises, they are very important to humans” Zim says a matter a factly. 

Dib just broke out in laughter due to the Aliens silliness. He couldn’t believe the alien would risk his life for a promise. He patted the aliens head, exhaustion setting in, he fell asleep in the chair, the love bug cuddling into his warmth.


	5. Parent Night

Dib woke up at three am, still in the lab if the happy little alien, while that said alien was resting on his lap. Radiating heat, snuggling deeper into Dib’s chest. 

He felt like he was being watched, he opened his eyes fully to see two very tall aliens whispering to each other in a harsh Tone. 

Zim starting waking up, Dib felt like he had to keep Zim safe even if he hated how weird it was to be so nice enough or care enough to do so.

Dib holds Zim closer to his chest, slowly backing out of the lab. They turned fast, Dib bolted with Zim in his arms. Zim was now fully awake. “Dib-let wait!” Zim exclaims. Dib stops in his tracks, ironically cornered by the two taller aliens. They started making cooing noises at him, he held Zim tight. 

Zim was very confused, why was Dib so scared, it’s just his Tallest! That could be it, they must be intimidating because of their height, wait no Dib was tall too. Ahh!, Dib didn’t know their intentions.

The two taller beings reached to grab Zim to explain the misunderstanding but Dib snarled, “ Don’t touch him, back off!” Dib says holding Zim to his person. Zim blushes hard, “uh Dib-let, there’s no need to fret, these are my tallest’s!” Zim exclaims happily. 

“Human I’m sorry if we frightened you but we were getting ready to help Zim settle by posing as his parental units when we got a distress alert from his Sir saying he was injured” The red eyed one said.

“Zim, why is your antenna damaged!” The purple eyed alien exclaimed. “Zim removed it to give as a gift but it was what a human calls methaphor, no, a joke!” Zim says all knowingly. “You must be ridiculous Zim, you know what happens if you damaged or lose at least one of your antenna, stars forbid both!” They both sigh out. 

“What happens if it had stayed unattached?” Dib asked breaking the silence. They all looked to the Human. 

“Well, Zim wouldn’t be able to have a life mate, walk or shut down properly, he could die if not on a life support, think of it as a gland that regulates the important things plus acting as a human nose and pheromone producer for mating” the red eyed Alien speaks worriedly. 

“Zim thought himself would be okay because sharing it caring” Zim said shyly. “We’re appreciative that you would help Zim attach his antenna back but now we are having second thoughts even with us here, if it is safe for him” The purple chews his clawed hand lightly. 

“My tallest please reconsider, this was Zim’s fault, Please!” Zim says begging. They sigh in unisons. “We will allow you to stay if this human acts as your guardian outside of your lab as well as any place not here in this dwelling” The red eyed one states. 

Zim looks to Dib with pleading eyes, Dib tries to ignore the pitiful gaze. “Dib-let please allow Zim to be under your watch” Zim asks pouting. 

Dib relents out of pity and feelings he doesn’t want to acknowledge coming fourth. “Fine, just don’t go super crazy while we’re in public” Dib says pinching the bridge of his nose. The tallest smile and teleport out with the promise of returning on a later date. 

Dib turns to Zim, “Oh, I must thank you Dib-let I the traditional human way!” Zim says as Dib raises an eyebrow. 

Dib is suddenly tackled onto the floor, sugary lips against his, smooth against his chapped, losing himself pulling Zim in. Zim purrs at the new sensation, Dib gasps when Zim starts feeling up his torso, taking in every muscle Dib has.

Dib groans but grounds himself realizing what happened. Pulling away, standing up with Zim clinging onto him like a baby Koala, cuddles into his chest, Zim points out directions to a pink room with lots of pink. He falls onto a very soft bed of pillows, Zim purrs and falls asleep to heal the rest of his antenna. 

Dib on the other hand has a lot to think about.


	6. Hesitant but willing

Zim woke up feeling very well rested, surprised he even slept but his Pak must've been working overtime. He was laying on the Dib humans chest, rising, falling, rising, falling, the thumping of his human Cardiac Squeedly Spooch. Zim felt at peace, that is until Dib woke with a jolt, Zim clinging onto him in sudden surprise. "Oh man I can't believe I dreamed all that shit" Dib says rubbing his head. "Oh but you didn't my Dib-let, I am so excited to be spending this day with you!'' Zim said ecstatic. "Wait what day is it?!" Dib said praying he wasn't late for school. "Its a Satuuuurrrrday, my Dib" Zim says happy to be of service. 

Dib sighs tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What do you want to do today?" Dib says hoping to stay in, watching re-runs of Mysterious Mysteries. "Whatever you want my Dib-let!" Zim said excited. Dib cringing at the weird nickname. "Do you have Television?" Dib asks hopefully. "Why yes Zim does!" Zim takes him to the elevator of the base, going up, they open the lift doors to see Gir laying in a pile of Nachos on the floor. Zim looked weirdly at the robot exasperating at the mess. Dib inwardly laugh at Zim's new frustration.


	7. Time

Dib awoke to the flashing of slap chop commercial reruns, darkness around him only dimly lit by the large television. 

The little Irken sleeping beside him, he pinched the bridge of his nose, he needed a cigarette.  
Quietly getting up, walking over to the front door slips a cigarette out of his waistband.

Lighting it with a match he carried, takes a deep puff, then exhaling in peace. “What are you doing Dib-let” zim asks quietly behind him, startling Dib. 

Relaxing he takes another puff blowing it in Zim’s face. Zim scrunches in distaste and takes a seat beside Dib. “Why are you ingesting the pollutants into your breathing Spooch” Zim asks for a reason for his slow self destruction. 

“Relaxes my nerves” Dib says shrugging and turning away brushing off the concern. “It’s actually increasing your heart rate as well as anxiety my Dib” Zim says softly, while twiddling his claws together. 

“I don’t have much to live for, I will smoke until I die that’s it or unless it kills me” Dib Laughs out fading into a sigh.

“I won’t allow you to die, your important to me Dib despite only knowing you a very short time” Zim said hugging Dib around his waist the best he could. 

Dib would’ve usually shrugged it off but he felt very validated and needed for once so he allowed it, slightly leaning into Zim, putting out his cigarette. 

The words echoing in his head “Your important to me” softly, sweetly.


	8. Help

“ My Diiiiiiiiiiib!” Zim said popping the b, “ I have wonderful news, I procured a tablet that will allow you to get over your addiction to the nasty chemicals, that pollute your body” Zim said triumphantly.

Dib lazily side eyed Zim but stuck his tongue out to receive the tablet. Zim surprised at his cooperation plops it on his tongue, Dib pretends to snap his teeth at the fingers, teasing the poor Irken as he yanks them away.

He chews it into a paste, it gives off a chalky texture, almost like a flint stone vitamin. He has the sudden urge to vomit, Zim pulls out a garbage bag, Dib emptying the contents of his stomach into it for what seems like hours but in reality a few minutes. 

The contents are brown, reds, and green, disgusted he looks away but feels very light. “Zim, that made me feel awful!” Dib says feeling dehydrated. Zim comes back with a glass of water, it’s the best water he’s ever had. 

“I apologize my Dib, I forgot that it also makes you eject the chemicals present in your body, the water is non-polluted, it’s filtered by superior Irken technology not to say humans can’t be technologically better in the future” Zim says cheerfully at the end. 

Dib felt light, stronger, he felt faster, “The tablet also acts as nanotechnology in your bloodstream to give you vitamins, carbohydrates and oxygen efficiently, You will be physically more capable” Zim says proudly.

True to his word, Dib did a little jump on his toes finding his minimal jump much stronger. “Thanks Spaceboy, I guess your useful” Dib says rubbing his hand through the back of his head. 

Zim smiles widely, beaming with the happiness that he had been useful. He was about to jump up and kiss Dib when Dib caught him by his collar, gently putting him down like a feather.

“Don’t kiss me Zim, it’s uh weird” Dib says blushing. “Why is it weird?” Zim asked, “because it’s something you do when you love someone” Dib stuttered out. 

“Dib, I do love you” Zim said clasping his claws together. 

“I mean like a romantic sort, uh mate, or something, you should only do it to your mate or whatever” Dib say pinching the bridge of his nose.

Zim realizing the implications blushed hard, face heating up, “Dib-let I had no idea, let Zim correct this!” Zim said pacing.

“Uh, How?” Dib said hesitant.

“Let’s be Mates!” Zim said enthusiastically


	9. Why Not

“M-mates!” Dib was suddenly flustered. He composed himself, “Zim do you even know what it takes to be mates?” Dib says hoping the Alien was as innocent as he acted. 

“Of course my Dib, it means we are the best of friends more then anyone, plus we kiss and stuff” Zim says blushing.

Dib relaxes, he suddenly has an assholish idea, it might get Zim off his back for good. He walks up cornering Zim in the living room. Zim backs up stuttering incoherently.

Pressed up against the wall, Dib started feeling hazy. The air was sweet like burnt sugar, caramel, vanilla, intoxicatingly sticky to his lungs.

Zim unknowingly was giving off pheromones, Dib leans in kissing Zim hard picking him up, before Zim can stop Dib from being affected, he feels a chirp jump out of his throat when Dib caresses underneath his pak.

Zim purrs rumbling out, Dib nips Zim’s neck with his fang causing Zim to buck into him. Dib grinds back harder. Feeling lost in the taste, touch, smell, pleasure. Wait! Zim doesn’t know better, he’s got to control himself. 

Dib reluctantly pulled away but not before Zim deals a vicious love bite on his shoulder. Painful but in a good way. 

Zim comes back to normal, blushing hard, before Dib can speak Zim does. “Don’t worry Dib, I was releasing mating pheromones without realizing, I’m sorry” Zim said upset he made Dib feel repulsed by the Irken.

“No, it’s fine Zim, it was nice” Dib says turning his head away blushing.


	10. Ahhhh

Dib was quiet for the rest of the day, Even after the Pill Dib still insisted on cigarettes, not as often as he used too because they made him feel sick now that his body was constantly recirculating and patching his lungs. 

At least he could smoke without consequences to his health now. Zim in the other hand, was strangely distant as well. Dib got up after flicking a cigarette Butt. 

“I’m heading out, I’ll drop by to walk you to school tomorrow” Dib said leaving no room for questions with a click of a door.

Zim felt many things, excitement, lust, fear, nervousness. He almost mated with Dib, not that he wasn’t unattractive, oh he was very attractive. 

He knew Dib was too distant to have feelings especially for an alien so Zim shoved it down for the first time bottling his emotions.

He would send a log to his tallest later on butterflies. Zim collapsed on the couch allowing his pak to go into slumber.

————————

“Oi, Space boy wake up, helloooo” Dib was tight in his face, his musk hitting his antenna. Zim held his breath to control his body. Breathing out slowly, Dib quirked an eyebrow.

Zim got up wordlessly with Dib following the alien. Zim goes into what seems to be a normal bathroom, standing in front of a mirror, legs come out of his pak applying eyeliner and lip gloss. Proving his wig, then eye drops for his contacts. 

Dib watched the alien amused, on their walk to school Zim pointed out animals, Dib explaining what they were.

They part ways at lockers with a wave. Zim was in deep, he tried to contain it in his squeedily Spooch. 

Posters for Prom were all over the walls, reading it, he searches for the definition, a gathering for young adults to connect and have fun. This was great, he’d get all the items together, first was a “date” to prom.


	11. Date

Dib stood at his Locker, it was lunch, hopefully he could avoid the annoying girls. Since he gave up his passion for sports, he’d grown more popular with the tall, brooding demeanour.

He dig deeper into his locker, shoving his head in to hide the heat creeping up his face, he couldn’t get Zim out of his head. He didn’t even feel like smoking. 

“My Dib, why is your head in your cubby?” Zim asked tilting his head to the side. Dib internally blushed. “Looking for my lunch, what about you?” Dib said head muffled in the locker.

“Well um I was wondering about, if you would want to escort me to The Prom?” Zim said blushing.

Dib yanked his head out, staring in surprise at Zim. “ Fine, Whatever, I got to go anyways, I’ll meet you there tonight on the steps of the gym” sauntering off to cool down before Zim could say anymore. 

————

Dib pulled at the itchy Tux, waiting for Zim, when Gaz showed up, most likely leaving the sweating Gym for a cigarette.

She popped one out offering it to him, but he didn’t feel like smoking. “What, you too good for cigarettes Dib?” Dib grabbed one, inhaling. It didn’t feel as good as it used too. 

“I just want to go home but you know Dad” Gaz said tiredly, stretching her arms out above her head. Dib nodded agreeing with the sentiment. 

“I still wonder what went wrong, I still think I’m a clone that went rogue, but he says just a one night stand, voila a spitting replica” Dib laughs out. Gaz joins in on the dark joke. 

“Do you really want to leave without getting an earful from Dad?” Dib asked. Gaz nodded tiredly.

Dib flicked his cigarette butt, stomping on it. “Here, don’t crash my car” Dib tosses Gaz his keys. “ I don’t have a license but whatever” Gaz said walking off. 

“I mean it Gaz!” He sighed at the direction she left in. 

“Dib-bee, why are you still out here, I was hoping to find you inside” Zim said stepping out in front of Dib. Dibs heart stopped, Zim was in a dress but it fit him very sensually. “That’s a lot of Skin to show eh” he said flashing a fang at Zim, poking his drooping straps.

Zim blushes, “Do you like it?” He said stuttering. “Someone could take advantage of you, looking like that” Dib said lowly. 

Zim just fidgeted, Dib grabbed his hand, “Let’s go for a walk Zim” Dib said without waiting for an answer. 

Dibs hands were so big compared to Zim’s. Heading into a clearing of trees, Zim was suddenly pinned to one. Dib tracing Zim’s collar bone. 

Dib kissed Zim, Zim kissed back hard. Hands roaming, Dibs broad strong, chest, digging a hand underneath his shirt feeling his defined torso. Zim has no expectations of beauty but Dib would be it if he did. 

Dib removes his mouth from Zim’s, licking up an antenna. Zim moans at the pleasurable sensation. Dib sucks on each one, At this rate Zim might start flashing his mating features, Zim worriedly thought.

“D-dib, stop” Zim stuttered. Dib did but pausing at Zim’s face, “Why?” Dib said predatory features enhanced by shadows. “Irkens mate for life, if we keep going I don’t know what will happen” Zim said flushing. 

Dibs mouth stretched into a tigers smile. He leaned into Zim’s Ear. “I guess after tonight, we’ll be stuck with each other for life” he chuckled deeply.


	12. Iyeeeee

One moment Zim’s presses up against a tree next minute their in his hibernation room on the vortion silk made bed at the base.

“M-my Dib, I don’t think you understand how serious this is, we'll be bonded for my entire lifespan, I die when you die, I don’t even know if I can conceive with your species so you may never have offspring” Zim kept listing out nervously afraid to make such a huge decision.

“You’ll be mine until you die, no birth control worries and I’ll live as long as you, it can’t be that bad besides I tolerate you the most but if you want to stop, say yes or no right now” Dib said seriously staring into Zim’s eyes.

“I-I....


	13. Oh

Dib leaned in close, breathing warm breath onto Zim’s neck. “My Dib please, this isn’t the right time, I’m not fertile” Zim said stuttering.

Dib pulls away gently, suddenly yanking Zim up into his arms bridal style. “It doesn’t matter if your fertile or not, I just want to show you how tempting showing some skin can be around someone like me” Dib said walking with Zim in his arms.

“We’re going to your place” Dib whispered into Zims antenna


End file.
